


Understanding or Lack Thereof

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, French Characters, Misunderstanding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron didn't understand women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding or Lack Thereof

Ron didn't understand women.

He didn't understand they way the traveled in packs. For Merlin's sake, did they _need_ to go to the loo three at a time? What the bloody hell were they doing in there, offering their support?

He didn't understand their obsession with shoes, or with fashion in general. Ron was a simple man; denims and a jumper for day to day wear, robes when he was at work. He'd never felt the need to see what colors were "in," or how the men in Paris were wearing their dress robes. It was mamby-pamby nonsense, and he paid not a whit of attention to it.

His lack of understanding had been part of the reason Hermione had left. He'd never understood her obsession with SPEW, and she'd never understood his love for the Chudley Cannons. After a few years, he'd come home to her bags packed and his girlfriend wearing her traveling robes, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

When Hermione left, he understood two things: loneliness and alcohol. A perfect combination.

He understood work. He understood drinking. And after a while-- a long while-- he understood that Hermione wasn't coming back.

But as time passed, the pain of her leaving lessened. He understood that, but what he _didn't_ understand was how he'd attracted-- and eventually, fallen into bed with-- his sister-in-law's baby sister.

Gabrielle Delacour was _no_ baby, though. He understood that. She was his height, perhaps half an inch shorter, and her long blonde hair and womanly curves were nothing like that of the eleven year-old he remembered from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Her Veela heritage shone brightly in her, even more so than in her sister.

He didn't understand _her_ , though. It wasn't just that he couldn't understand why she stayed with him, though there was that. He mainly couldn't understand _her_. Her accent was thick, and her English was atrocious. She didn't seem to care to learn more, simply getting by on broken English and... body language.

Fleur knew. She _had_ to know. Whenever he stopped by Shell Cottage to see his nieces, he could feel those knowing blue eyes on his back, and he always braced himself for the scathing attack that never came. Maybe she thought he was worthy of her little sister (doubtful). Maybe she thought Gabrielle could take care of herself (probable). Whatever it was, Ron didn't understand.

But he didn't _need_ to understand. He understood her kisses, and she understood his. He understood the way her body moved beneath his, what she wanted ( _more_ ) when her nails raked down his back. He didn't need to understand the French she murmured in his ear when they fucked. He understood the rhythm of their hips, the way she felt around him, and the soft, breathy cries she made when she climaxed.

She understood him, though. She understood what it was like to be overlooked in favor of others, to constantly live in a sibling's shadow. She understood his touch and responded to it.

And she understood him when he murmured, " _Je t'adore_ ," in her ear late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for seraphimerising as part of my [Unemployment 2011 Drabble Meme](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/173693.html) using this quote from _Henry IV_ : _"I understand thy kisses, and thou mine, And that's a feeling disputation: But I will never be a truant, love, Till I have learn'd thy language."_


End file.
